Le récit d'une vie Spécial Journée du Bouc
by Gryf Rougelame
Summary: Laissez-moi pour raconter mon histoire.


_Hey ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien en ce 31 octobre ! Et vous avez intérêt à l'être car aujourd'hui, vous le savez tous, c'est la fameuse Journée du Bouc que j'attends depuis prêt de 10 mois. Cette fête magique à la gloire de notre cher Mahyar (et de son bouc de la soyeuseté absolue). C'est le déchaînement, la folie absolue sur les Internets, le bouc rassemble tellement de fans, Mahyar va finir en PLS, mouahahahahah !_

 _(Maintenant, je comprends mieux l'expression "faite sa fête à quelqu'un"...)_

 _Comme l'année dernière voici donc un petit texte pour cette Journée très spéciale. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et... à l'année prochaine ! \o/_

* * *

 **Le récit d'une vie**

La vie est une chose bien énigmatique. Prenez la mienne par exemple, je jouis d'une vie des plus étranges. Des plus étranges mais aussi des plus passionnantes. Laissez-moi la partager avec vous ce soir.

Le jour de ma naissance est on ne peut plus flou, moi-même, j'ai du mal à le situer. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que mon père était – et est toujours – très heureux de m'avoir. Je ne pouvais rêver de parent plus aimant. Il m'adore, me chouchoute, me sublime, me protège, prend soin de moi. Jamais je ne pourrais être séparé de mon père, cela serais le plus grand et le plus horrible des sacrilèges !

Depuis le jour où je suis né, j'ai pu voir et découvrir mille et une merveilles. J'ai pu rencontrer des tas et des tas de visages qui m'étaient jusqu'alors inconnus. Certains étaient accompagnés d'enfants tel que moi, parfois plus grands, parfois plus petits, souvent physiquement différents. Beaucoup me disaient beau, ce qui me faisait rougir et faisait sourire mon père. Parmi ces visages, moult sont devenus par la suite familiers au fil du temps. Mon père les invitait souvent étant parfois leur collègue, leur ami, leur frère, leur Maître ou que sais-je encore.

Très souvent, les parents s'amusaient entre eux avec l'une des nombreuses trouvailles de mon père. Parfois, ses invités venaient avec leurs enfants comme moi, quand ils en avaient, mais nous n'avions jamais l'occasion de jouer ensemble, entre nous. Nous étions restreints à nous regarder en biais, de loin, sans pouvoir nous parler pendant que nos parents s'amusaient. Mais cela n'était pas si grave car les jeux de mon père étaient suffisamment passionnants et divertissants en eux-même pour que personne ne s'ennuie et que tout le monde passe un bon moment.

Après tout, mon père a le plus beau métier du monde. J'ai la chance de toujours pouvoir le voir travailler, même à des horaires qui ne paraissent pas raisonnables. Je sais que beaucoup envient ma position et je ne peux que les comprendre. Mon père travaille, travaille encore et toujours, c'est sa « névrose » comme il le dit souvent. On pourrait croire qu'il fait partie de ces parents négligents qui passe leur vie au travail en se fichant complètement de leur famille ou de leurs relations amicales extérieures. Rien ne peut être plus faux. C'est même dans ces moments-là que, le plus souvent, je m'épanouis le plus. Il partage tout avec moi. Toutes les coulisses de son monde professionnel, tous les secrets sur l'émission qu'il anime, tous ces moments de hype qu'il rencontre et provoque dans son métier. N'a-t-on jamais vu tel parent partageant ainsi sa passion, son métier, sa vie avec sa progéniture ?

J'ai continué à vivre ainsi pendant plus de dix ans. Je n'ai cessé de grandir encore et encore, continuant inlassablement ma croissance inexorable. De pauvre petit prépubère sans charisme, je suis passé à grand majestueux imposant que l'on jalouse. Malgré le temps qui défile sans arrêt au rythme de la foudre, mon père veuille toujours à ma magnificence. Finalement, je suis un peu comme une part de lui-même. Nous ne vieillissons pas, nous grandissons. Nous évoluons, nous devenons grandioses, magnifiques. Ensemble.

Et puis un jour, il reçut un message étrange d'un homme étrange habitant Lyon et venant lui faire une proposition plus qu'alléchante. Mon père fut extrêmement intéressé par toutes les possibilités, toutes les expériences nouvelles que cette offre lui promettait, ainsi accepta-t-il immédiatement le rendez-vous donné par l'homme. En attendant le fameux jour J, mon père continua de travailler comme à son habitude mais l'étincelle de la curiosité et de l'excitation restait constamment allumée telle une étoile au fond de ses yeux. Je partageais cette impatience, le voir ainsi est toujours synonyme de bonnes trouvailles et de rigolades inoubliables.

Je me souviendrais toujours de ce jour. Il faisait un temps magnifique, aucun nuage ne venait couvrir le ciel aussi clair que des bleuets, les rayons du soleil venaient réveiller le sourire dans le cœur des passants. J'apprécie beaucoup ces instants comme celui-ci où le soleil nous enveloppe de sa chaleur rassurante et réconfortante. Les rues ne semblaient pas plus agitées qu'à l'ordinaire lorsque mon père se dirigea avec impatience vers le point de rendez-vous. Je restais devant lui fièrement regardant et observant le monde de haut. Les voitures, les gens pressés, les oiseaux qui volaient dans le beau temps. Finalement, si ma vie est étrange, le monde dans lequel vit mon père l'est tout autant.

Cela me fascinait tellement que je ne remarqua pas immédiatement que l'on était arrivés à destination. Nous étions dans un bar tout à fait classique mais pas moins agréable. Quatre hommes saluèrent mon père avec entrain avant d'enfin aborder les choses sérieuses. Ils consommèrent d'habituelles collations tout en parlant d'un projet absolument grandiose capable de révolutionner le monde du jeu de rôle. Mon père semblait de plus en plus enthousiaste au fur-et-à-mesure que la conversation avançait mais la peur de mal faire ou de proposer quelque chose d'une qualité insuffisante le rattrapa. Les autres semblaient comprendre mais cela ne les poussa qu'à insister davantage jusqu'à ce que celui que l'on appelait Krayn commande et paye à mon père une délicieuse glace qui lui donna l'eau à la bouche. Ses yeux devinrent des billes à la vue de ce dessert qui n'attendait qu'à être mangé. De la table jusqu'à son palais, la cuillère contenant la précieuse glace passa tout près de moi. Mais je ne pus en avoir car mon père dévora tout seul et proprement. Un sourire envahi tout son visage tandis que la satisfaction se lisait dans les yeux de Krayn. Aventures était né.

Nous ne le savions pas encore mais nous étions déjà célèbres. Nous allions connaître une mise en lumière comme jamais personne n'en a connu. Chaque semaine, des milliers de personnes nous observaient, s'intriguaient et se penchaient petit à petit sur le travail de mon père et même sur nous de manière générale. Une communauté de plus en plus grandissante commença à se former autour de mon père. Tandis qu'il trouvait cela très grisant, moi, je trouvais cela très effrayant. Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'être ainsi montré à un public aussi grand et dynamique, qui sais quelle conséquence cela pouvait avoir sur moi ? Puis, soudainement, tout pris une tournure encore plus gigantesque. Les gens autour de moi commençaient à spéculer et à dessiner mille dessins sur moi et souvent mon père lui-même. Cela faisait peur à mon esprit encore infantile, inconscient du monde et j'avais beau regarder chez les amis de mon père, les autres enfants comme moi ne semblaient pas connaître pareille notoriété et popularité. On disait que c'est parce que j'étais le plus beau de tous mais cette affirmation se voulant rassurante ne faisait que m'inquiéter davantage.

Malgré tout, nous continuons à vivre normalement sur la volonté de mon père qui ne souhaitait jamais se reposer sur ses lauriers et ses acquis. Il disait toujours que le succès ou la renommée ne devaient en rien entacher le quotidien ou même changer la perception de soi-même et de son travail. C'est l'une des choses que j'aimais le plus chez lui vous ne trouverez jamais personne de moins prétentieux que mon père.

Mais les gens me faisaient toujours peur, à moi qui avais toujours vécu dans mon cocon isolé et douillet. Cherchant son habituelle protection divine et son réconfort, je me blottis plus que jamais à mon paternel. Mais celui-ci, bien que pensant que certaines mœurs de ces fanartistes étaient très étranges, trouvait que tout cela était finalement très drôle et ne menaçaient en rien ma sécurité et ma beauté. Je me senti alors très idiot et décida de faire confiance à mon père qui me poussait toujours un peu plus à découvrir ces créatures étranges que l'on appelait « fans ».

Il me fit alors découvrir tous les côtés créatifs et positifs qu'une communauté de fans pouvaient avoir même si je n'étais toujours pas très rassuré et avais toujours un peu peur au début, je l'avoue. Cependant, je vis très vite toutes les merveilles que les gens cachaient profondément dans leurs talents. Mon père et moi découvrîmes avec surprise le véritable torrent de fanarts qu'Aventures avait inspiré. Des tonnes et des tonnes de dessins défilaient tous les jours dans l'océan sans fin d'Internet. Rien ne pouvait arrêter tous ces gens armés d'un crayon. Mais il n'y avait pas que les fanartistes qui semblaient déchaînés dans cette communauté étonnamment grandissante et créative. Quelques mois après le début de la diffusion d'Aventures, une surprenante petite île fit son apparition dans l'océan de la création. Une île sortie de nulle part mais qui gonflait, gonflait, gonflait jusqu'à atteindre l'ampleur et l'influence d'un véritable continent. Cette île, les gens l'appelaient la fanbase d'Aventures. On raconte que tout était possible à l'intérieur, même les légendes les plus absurdes et insensées…

Plus le temps passait, plus leur renommée se répandait à travers les réseaux sociaux jusqu'à atteindre également les oreilles de mon père. Certains membres -quasiment tous en fait- gagnait en réputation et surtout en confiance et en expérience, mon père et moi le voyions bien de là où nous étions. Ces fanficwriters, comme on les appelait, étaient aussi… délirants que leurs collègues du dessin (parfois, ils combinaient même les deux!). Mais j'avais appris à dépasser l'inquiétude et la peur que l'on peut tous avoir au début face à ces gens-là, quand on plonge dans un univers unique et fou comme celui-ci. Après tout, comme on le dit souvent… la plupart des gens bien le sont.

Et puis, les conventions ont commencé. Ces véritables El-dorado où les barrières des écrans volent en éclats et où de parfaits inconnus sont quand même, un peu au plus profond de nous, une part de notre famille. Ces endroits où les rencontres se font à chaque coin de stand et où les amitiés se tissent en un regard. Mon père et moi découvrions tout juste ces nouvelles coutumes atypiques et délicieuses, bien que lui soit déjà familiarisé avec ce concept de « festivals ». C'était toujours l'occasion pour lui de découvrir et rencontrer de nouveaux rôlistes et compagnons de jeu - mon père a un talent incroyable pour s'attirer la sympathie et l'admiration des gens. Et surtout, nous pouvions enfin mettre un visage sur ces noms et pseudonymes qui défilaient habituellement sur la fresque créative du web, notamment celle de cette fameuse fanbase. Tous ces gens qui se déplaçaient en masse, venant parfois de très loin, spécialement pour le voir, lui parler, avoir une dédicace, une photo, un souvenir implanté pour toujours. Mon père put alors voir de ses propres yeux tout le bonheur et l'inspiration qu'il leur apportait sans cesse, peut-être même parfois sans le vouloir. J'avais beau toujours le lui dire moi-même, mon avis trop subjectif n'avait jamais réussi à le convaincre d'une telle vérité.

Puis, lorsque les conventions se terminaient, la vie reprenait son cours (presque) immuable. Les barrières de la distance revenaient tous nous hanter alors que la nostalgie commençait déjà à envahir le cœur des gens. Je ne sais pas trop ce que mon père ressent dans ces moments-là, il ne laissait rien transparaître mais dans tous les cas, je me sentait toujours un peu triste de quitter ces petites îles paradisiaques éphémères. Mais il fallait continuer. Alors nous continuons. Les épisodes continuaient de sortir à la même fréquence et les fans étaient de plus en plus au rendez-vous.

Aventures venait d'atteindre sa moitié d'année d'existence quand quelque chose de complètement improbable surgit tout à coup des Internets. Quelque chose qui fit plus que surprendre mon père et qui me fit hérisser à la fois d'appréhension et d'excitation. Une Journée spéciale fut créée par cette même fille qui avait créé quelques mois plus la fanbase d'Aventures. Le soir d'Halloween, une Journée rien que pour moi.

Parce qu'au fond, c'est cela que j'appelle la « magie humaine ». Parce que c'est grâce à mon père, ses amis et ses fans que je suis ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Je suis radieux, splendide, unique. Je suis soyeux, envié, sublime.

Je suis le bouc de Mahyar.


End file.
